The Beauty and the Beast
by Madi H
Summary: Croc finds a severely injured woman on the streets. Instead of eating her, he uncharacteristically decides to save her. Rated T for now. If I get many nice reviews and people telling me they want me to continue, I will, instead of leaving it a One-Shot. Killer Croc/OC. Set just after Arkham Asylum. (Mix of my own and Origins Killer Croc that you can find in my story Love's a Croc.
1. Uncharacteristic Decision

**Author's Note, IMPORTANT!: One-Shot! That is...Unless I get nice reviews AND people telling me they want me to continue it. Then it will turn into a story and maybe even a series.**

**The Beauty and the Beast.**

**Chapter 1: Uncharacteristic Decision.**

The dark, dank, and polluted streets of Gotham City were home to the most notorious criminals. Including Killer Croc, who had just escaped the famous vigilante known as the Dark Knight, or to put it more simply, The Batman. Acidulous and animus in mood, Croc was now keeping out of sight in the shadowy alleyways of Downtown Gotham, ready to annihilate anyone in his path - that is, if he absolutely had to - because of his antipathy for basically everything, he had no remorse for his actions, but presently he wanted to abstain from being seen, let alone murdering someone and possibly leaving evidence to link him to that location. So for now, he'd have to endure his bloodlust and tolerate his never ending hunger until he was out of sight, preferably under the New Gotham Sewers. But being capricious, it was going to be difficult. Especially because of the annoying, and painful caustic sensation in his neck.

During the violent struggle at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum, for the criminally insane, Guard Aaron Cash, whom Croc had a special enmity with, had activated his shock collar. The electricity that had pulsed through his body had caused him to fall into the water of the Old Gotham Sewer that was currently his cell - the said sewers being completely blocked off so he couldn't escape - and had damaged the collar, continuing to make it pulse and burn against his scales. It hadn't even stopped after he had crushed the remote under his large and heavy foot, smashing it into a million pieces. So it was no wonder why he was so churlish.

The only reason he had been able to escape off that retched island was because The Joker's "Oh so perfect plan" had been, well, debacle. But it had at least managed to distract the Bat long enough for him to get the hell out of there.

The detriment to the now wrecked asylum and island would take months to repair. And well, Croc was happy about that. Now even if he did get caught, the Bat would have no choice but to take him to Blackgate Prison. And that prison's security was no match for the giant, crocodile-man. He'd get out of there in less time then the flying rodent could blink an eye.

But that didn't mean he wanted to go.

So Croc, being discreet, ducked in and out of the dark alleyways and dumpsters, running across the slippery streets as the cold rain pelted his large green body.

A storm was coming, and soon. He'd have to hurry, especially since the rain made it harder for him to smell. And he'd need that sense if he were to make sure he wasn't being followed.

And knowing the Bat. There was a high possibility he was.

Though he was impervious to regular attacks, he knew Batman would take advantage of his current predicament, given that his collar was a major weakness. He'd have to find some way to get it off. Besides. He was sure there was a tracking device in it. And unfortunately, he knew it was inevitable to try to get it off using brute strength - he'd tried - So he'd need someone to get it off for him, but who?

No one could trust him. He knew that. He was misanthropic and too mercurial. But that was in his nature. He couldn't help it. Well, maybe he could. But he didn't want to.

He reached two points on which he could take. The short way, or the long way. Some would automatically pick the shorter path. But Croc knew better. The shorter way had more traffic and people. He'd be more likely to get caught. Yet the longer way had little to no people - being in a bad part of town - and had no traffic. If he chose the long way he'd be less likely to be seen.

So that's the path he chose, darting again behind a dumpster and into another hidden alleyway.

That's when he'd smelled it.

The tangy, yet sweet smelling aroma made him shiver. And Croc automatically went into hunting mode.

He crouched low to the ground, sniffed the air, then took a quick whiff of the grainy asphalt below, trying to distinguish where it was coming from. Finally deciding on going North, he crawled on all fours, belly barely touching the ground as he shuffled forward, yellow eyes squinting ahead, his pupils contracting into thin slits.

After several moments of just smelling the air, he finally heard a sound nearby. It started off as a moan but grew into loud cries of pain.

That would explain the blood he was smelling.

He smiled and growled, continuing towards the sounds. And as he got closer, he could see, just behind the corner of the next alleyway, almost completely concealed by the darkness, was a young and injured woman.

And damn was she injured.

The young blonde woman with bright yellow-green eyes whimpered as she held onto her leg, covered in blood and unable to move. She still hadn't noticed him yet, and was crying softly. Every now and then the young woman would blubber and wail, but it soon died down as she continued to lose more and more blood, becoming weak and tired, she eventually fell onto the hard ground, still alive and still conscious, but not for long.

Croc carefully moved forward with a loud growl causing the girl to gasp as she looked around to find the source of the sound, her eyes finally landing on his large and muscular form that was now appearing out of the shadows.

Yet she didn't scream.

The woman turned her body with a painful groan and a grunt so she could face him properly, then fell back onto the hard asphalt. After a minute of them both just staring at each other, she finally spoke, although her voice was weak and shaky. "H-Hi..."

Well that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

He growled animalistically in response which also didn't cause the woman to scream or to run away in fear, much to his anger and confusion.

But before he could do anything, she spoke again, stopping between words to take in shuddery breaths. "I-I know who you are. And if you're going to eat me like the rest of your victims, I'm asking you to please kill me as painlessly as possible first, then I don't care what you do. You can eat me, tear me apart, I don't care just...I just don't want to feel anymore pain."

The look in her eyes was of pure hurt and sadness. And yet, even though she actually gave him permission to kill her, he didn't do it.

He found that he just couldn't bring himself to harm her.

So instead of viciously attacking the woman, or complying to her request, he got up, stomped over to her limp, and bleeding body and scooped her up into his arms.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why the woman hadn't screamed or objected as he carried her.

All he knew was that she reminded him of himself.

The look she had in her eyes wasn't just being caused by the physical pain she was currently going through. Something had happened to her emotionally. Something serious. Something traumatizing.

That he could relate too.

On the other hand. He could just be entirely wrong on his assumption. But somehow, he could feel that he wasn't.

Besides. She hadn't screamed at the sight of him, nor had she insulted him in any way.

And that was a first.

So Killer Croc carried her cold and wet body, trying his best to shield her from the rain as he walked the long path to his awaiting home, silently cursing himself as he did so.


	2. Fixed Up

**Author's Note, IMPORTANT!: Here's the second chapter of this story. I'm so sorry if it sucks, if it doesn't live up to the first chapter. But if you think it doesn't and that it does live up to the first, tell me, please. And as always, review or I won't continue it. Lol. Enjoy!**

**The Beauty and the Beast.**

**Chapter 2: Fixed up.**

By the time Killer Croc AKA Waylon Jones had finally arrived at his old, but familiar lair in the New Gotham Sewers in Downtown Gotham City, the young woman he had saved and carried along with him was soaked to the bone, shivering and had lost quite a large quantity of blood despite his hand providing pressure to the deep wound. But that wasn't all. To top it all of, like earlier, he was still in a very vile mood. Even if he did have the 'company' of his new 'friend'.

He had instantly realized he'd need someplace to sit her and although the majority of his territory was overrun with regular, saltwater crocodiles, he'd found a safe spot to put the woman as he ordered the large, and hungry reptiles to stay back, telling them she was not to be harmed in any way, no matter what. Or else.

Thinking back to when he'd found her. The way she had reacted wasn't something he'd expected. She hadn't screamed. She hadn't insulted him. All she had said was "Hi." And had even given him permission to kill her as long as she was dead first and couldn't feel it. He thought she was too...fascinating to let perish, at least, not yet.

Having nothing considered even close to comfortable, besides his dirty and lumpy old mattress, he decided that that's where he'd lay her. After putting her down, he removed his large hand from her injured leg. And although it sounded sordid, he had nothing to wipe away the crimson liquid that still enveloped his green, scaly fingers, so he used his long forked tongue and licked off the sweet, and delectable blood, quenching his thirst and satiating his blood lust for now. He then removed the stray strands of wet hair from her face, and tucked the long, silky pieces behind her small ears before stomping over and across the slick, and muck covered tile floor to a wooden panel inside the otherwise old stone wall. It's where he kept his personal items. There were his weapons, a change of clothes, and an emergency first aid medical kit - just incase he escaped from somewhere or someone and was seriously injured - Now he'd finally have some use for the unused item.

He removed the said wooden panel, grabbed the large kit, then closed it, returning to the injured woman's side barely a second later.

As he cleaned, sutured closed, and bandaged her wounds, he took the time to look at her - To really look at her - She was beautiful, gorgeous. Long blonde hair, and pale, soft, perfect skin. Her nose was small, petite and slightly upturned with a light and subtle - almost invisible - dust of small, light-brown freckles across the bridge. She was tall for a woman. He guessed she was about 5 ft 11 in, maybe even 6 ft. And probably around 125-140 pounds. She had an athletic body, being fit, but still managed to look very feminine all at the same time. Her legs were smooth, long and toned, ending with dainty little feet. Her waist was quite small and to top it all off, her chest was rather large, being around a C to a D cup. Her small hands were also dainty and feminine, her long, perfectly manicured nails painted black, matching her also black painted toes. Not to mention her striking, bright yellow-green eyes, that were, unfortunately, at the present time, closed.

And surprisingly, despite being soaked, her makeup hadn't smudged a bit. Her eyes were lined top and bottom with black kohl ending in a precise and crisp cat-like flick. She also wore black mascara, though he could tell she didn't need it. Her eyelashes were thick and long enough without the added length and volume. She had high cheekbones and the apples of her cheeks were a rosy-peachy pink. Her lips were full and plump, lined with a dark yet skin colored liner, a nude light pink lipstick and a sheer, clear lipgloss.

Her clothes, though they were lightly frayed at the ends, had dried blood in some areas and were slightly dirty from being on the wet and filthy ground, looked like something someone would wear to a semi-formal party. Her top was a dark jade-green and showed off all the right curves - though, he thought with a chuckle, there were no wrong - The tight fitting dress emphasized her breasts, being low cut. And the skinny, three-finger-width sized sleeves/straps wrapped around her small, slender shoulders, ending clasped at the nape of her neck. She also wore a connected, short and tight high-waisted skirt, jet black in color. The whole dress itself had no back to it and she wore matching dark jade-green pumps, that he had removed and had sat beside her on the ground.

Her light blonde hair, being down, was long, ending below the small of her back and at the start of her toned bottom, was still straight, even thought it was wet. She had two small parts of her hair pulled back at the start of her temples and braided, wrapping around her head in a crown-like shape. She also wore a small, frilly, matching jade-green bow at the back of the hairstyle to hide the light green hair clip that held the 'crown' in place.

Topping the whole look off. She wore matching, yet small, jade-green studded earrings and a small emerald ring with a golden band on the middle finger of her right hand.

And as for her injuries. She only had two major wounds and he had already sewn them up and had them bandaged before moving on to the minor lacerations and bruises. Thankfully there were no broken bones, but it was clear that multiple ribs were bruised. And from the looks of it all, he could piece together that she had to have been on her way to something important, probably a party, when she was attacked, beaten, stabbed, and left in that alleyway.

Once he was done, he went back to the wooden panel, put back the first aid kit, and grabbed his long, and thick trench coat. Not for himself, of course, but for her. He scooped her small body up into his strong arms and wrapped the large coat around her to keep her warm. Then he sat back down onto his mattress and continued to hold her against his chest, on his lap, until she'd wake.

Boy would she be in for a very big surprise...


	3. Who Am I?

The yellow-tinted water dripped-dropped from the old pipes, splashing to the floor, it's sound echoing off the walls. And the soft lime-green moss covering the ground, that had continued to grow and flourish over time in this humid and wet environment, had broken up bits and pieces of tile and concrete. The green permanently etched between the dirty cracks of the floor connecting to the ivy that grew up the walls and the ceiling. The room was quite tall, but not as wide. There was a small portion cut out of the ground, shaped into a circle, that led back out into the ocean of Gotham Bay. In one corner there was a removable wooden panel in the wall, barely visible, and in the other was a dusty full sized mattress with two figures laying atop it surrounded by three salt-water crocodiles. One young, and two adults.

One of the figures, the now warm, and relaxed Killer Croc, thought about going to sleep himself, just for a little while, but decided it would be too risky. So he stayed awake, often glancing to the many dark tunnel entrances to see if anyone lurked in the shadows of their depths.

No one was, like always. He was just being paranoid, but with good reason.

Suddenly the young woman's eyes slowly fluttered open to the blinding light. And the abominable stench of raw sewage and fresh saltwater wafted into her nostrils, stinging the inside of her nose. She could even swear she'd heard a growl.

Where was she...?

When her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she was finally able to see her surroundings, she realized that she was in the sewers.

But why was she in the sewers...?

She suddenly felt someone's large and taut muscles flex around her body. She wasn't alone. So she slowly and cautiously craned her neck up and looked to see who it was exactly that was holding onto her, and when her eyes rested upon his face, she tried her best to stifle a gasp.

It was a giant crocodile-man.

He bared his long sharp teeth and growled viciously, peering down at her, expecting her to scream, to runaway, or to insult him. Expecting her to do something. But she didn't. She just laid there, still in his arms, shocked and continued to gaze up into his large yellow eyes.

"Y-You...?" She whispered. Unable to comprehend what had apparently happened to her.

The way she was staring and the tone of her voice made him think she was going to slap him.

"Y-You?" She repeated again. Shaking her head and pointing. "Who are you...? What...are you?"

He looked back down. Hadn't she said she'd known who he was earlier? "Uh, the names Killer Croc. Remember?"

She closed her mouth and opened it again as if she were thinking about what to say next. "Remember...? Remember what?"

He grunted, mouth gaping open in surprise. "Back in that alleyway. Your wounds. Your little speech about me...remember any if that?"

"Alleyway? My wounds?" As if she just noticed she was even injured, she hissed in pain and looked down at her leg. "What happened to me?" Her eyes widened. "W-Who am I?"

He stopped in his tracks and peered back down at her confused features. "You don't...remember anything?"

"No."

Shit.

Amnesia.

"I..." He began, shifting his weight, "I found you beaten and bleeding to death in an alleyway downtown. I brought you here and tended to your wounds, waiting for you to wake up." He tried to explain.

"So you...saved me?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, without any warning, she threw her long slender arms around his shoulders, and hugged him tightly. "Then...thank you for saving my life...Killer Croc."

He tensed, his mouth gaping back open in surprise. He didn't know why he did it, nor did he know why she let him, but he wrapped his own arms around her body, and hugged her back as gently as he could, thinking he'd break her. As he did so, he leant down and took in her sweet scent. It was clean yet earthy, like the soft, rich soil with a hint of blossoms. The smell of cherries following close behind.

She suddenly pulled away, for no particular reason, and leant back to get another look at his face.

"I don't remember anything. But I apparently knew you before. So that means we're friends, right?"

"Uh..." He hesitated, looking at her hopeful smile. And he couldn't bare to tell her that 1.) No they hadn't actually known each other before. And 2.) Before he had decided to save her, he had actually planned to kill and eat her. So Croc nodded then pushed her gently away, back onto the mattress instead of in his lap. She caught herself, supporting her body up with her arms and leant back against the wall. Once she was settled, she hissed in pain again, looking back down at her injured yet bandaged leg. "And thank you for also taking care of my wounds."

It took him a while to respond, considering the next two words he was about to say had never even left his mouth before. "...You're welcome..."

When she heard another low grow, and noticed it hadn't come from Killer Croc, she looked up, catching sight of the three regular crocodiles that surrounded them, staring intently at her.

She gasped, whimpering as she grabbed Killer Croc's arm, burrowing her head in his tense and scaly shoulder - also much to his surprise.

Croc rolled his eyes. "They won't hurt you." He stated, shooing the huge reptiles away with a wave of his large, clawed hand.

She sniffled once, then twice, peering back up at him. "T-They won't?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Not unless I tell them to."

She whimpered again, sliding as far away from him as possible back into the corner. "Y-You won't tell them to hurt me, will you? We're friends, like you said, right?"

He thought for a minute, not really sure how he should respond. So far she hadn't did anything or said anything he'd expected her too.

"No. And yes. I'll...protect you from them."

"Y-You promise?"

He paused for a moment then nodded. "Yes...I, uh, promise."

"Where are we exactly? What city are we in?" She asked, relaxing a little before edging forward to sit back beside him.

"We're underground in the New Gotham Sewers in Gotham City, New Jersey."

"Oh." She looked around again before turning back to him. "Why? Why did you save me? Were we close friends? Are we related?"

"I..." He began, but didn't finish. He didn't even know why himself.

"Yes?" She encouraged him to continue as he stopped but as she did, he frowned, shaking his head quickly with a snarl.

"What is this?! 20 Questions?! Stop asking me stuff! It's very frustrating!"

She gulped and whimpered, taking a few scoots back. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know. Just...Shush, will ya?"

She nodded, keeping her lips sealed.

He sighed before getting up off of the mattress and pacing around. "I...Just did." He turned back around seeing the tears in her eyes. She wanted a better explanation, but was too scared to ask.

He sighed. "Yes, we were...close. No we are not related in any way." Croc half-lied.

"Oh." She calmed down, and smiled again.

Slowly getting up, but still weary of the crocodiles in front of her. She walked towards him. The movement caused Killer Croc to turn back around, peering over at her, amused by her fear of the large reptiles. "I said: They ain't gonna hurt ya."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

He chuckled darkly. "You don't."

She frowned, looking back and forth between her four main threats before sighing loudly. "You're right. I don't. I'll just have to...trust you. Besides. You said we were close friends? I shouldn't doubt you. That's...rude."

She shuffled the rest of the way over to him, keeping eye contact with the animals as she moved.

"And even though I don't remember you. You remember me. It must be awful for a friend not to be able to remember you. So I'm sorry that I don't."

He turned back around, gazing over at her pale and pretty face. "It's, uh, fine. I understand. You've lost your memory. Do you not remember anything? Your birthday? Your family, parents? Siblings?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing. But since you know me, you can tell me, right?"

"Uh..." He panicked on the inside. He'd have to make something up. "Yeah, sure." He nodded before continuing. "Your name is...Valentina. You're..." He eyed her up and down, mentally guessing her age. "You're 21 years old. And you are...an only child. You're parents passed not too long ago...and you live here with me."

"I live here?" She asked incredulously, taking the information and letting it soak in.

He nodded. "Yes...You have no job. You were...attacked by someone or a group of people a couple of hours ago and left in that alleyway where I found you."

"Oh." "Uh, ok. So what's my last name?"

He panicked again, though she couldn't tell. "Your last name is..." What was something plain, yet popular he could use? "Henderson." He stated bluntly. "Your full name is Valentina Henderson. You have no middle name because your parents never gave you one. They...didn't see the use in having one."

"Oh. Then what's your name? Your real name?"

He hesitated before answering. "Waylon. Waylon Jones."

She smiled. "I like it. It fits you. Though it...doesn't ring any bells."

"That's ok."

Out of nowhere, she jumped slightly as if something exciting had just occurred to her. "Do I have a husband, a boyfriend? Any children?"

"Uh, no. No children. No husband..."

"Oh." She looked down sadly, a tear streaming down her rosy cheek before more waterfalled from her bright green eyes. "That's a little disappointing..."

For some reason he just couldn't stand to see her cry. Why!? Why did he feel this way!? She was just some woman! Some stupid, normal girl he'd found on the streets!

He sighed and shook his head, knowing he'd probably regret this."Uh, at least, not yet anyway."

She looked back up, hopeful yet confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm, uh, your boyfriend."

Her eyes widened, eyebrows raised. "You are...?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He didn't look. He expected her to insult him, to yell at him in rage and disgust. Call him a liar, puke and runaway. But she didn't. He didn't hear anything. So he braced himself for some sort of impact and turned around, looking back down at her.

But she wasn't doing any of those things, she wasn't even frowning. Quite the opposite really. She was smiling, and walking closer to him, stopping just inches away.

"So that's why you saved me? Because we were together."

He nodded after a moment of hesitation.

She chuckled lightly. "I thought I felt something around you. I could sense you were special. I didn't know what it meant though. I didn't know if it meant your...um, condition, or if we were close friends, or together. But now I know why."

Her smiled widened. "Saving my life...that's really romantic."

He raised his eyebrows, or where'd they be, anyway. His brow bone arching.

And again, without any warning, she closed in the remainder of space between them and threw her long toned arms around his thick neck, kissing his green, scaly cheek. "I can tell you'd be a good boyfriend. Saving my life was a really romantic, and heart warming thing. Again, thank you. Thank you very much."

Shocked, he stood there, her body still clinging to him. After a minute or two, he finally lifted his large arms and gently snaked them back around her waist, pulling her into the pre-offered hug.

"You're welcome...Valentina."


	4. Found

Waylon could tell she was still sleepy, and in quite a bit of pain so he curled his large arms around her small waist as gently as he could and helped her back atop the mattress, pulling his long trench coat over her again to keep her warm. Once Valentina was settled on the dirty yet soft makeshift bed, he laid beside her, setting the small single pillow under her head so she'd be more comfortable.

She yawned, and blinked her eyes softly, fluttering her long dark eyelashes before closing them. "Thank...You..."

He nodded hesitantly. "You're welcome."

She suddenly snuggled up close to him, wrapping her long and slender arms around his thick torso, head laid against his chest. She yawned again, then nuzzled her cheek softly against his collarbone before slipping off into unconsciousness.

He stayed tensed up for a while, muscles taut before relaxing and wrapping his own arms around her fragile waist and falling asleep. Even though he knew it was risky. He still didn't want to pass up this chance at real comfort and friendship, not to mention a few hours of rest. So he laid his head atop her own, his chin resting against her forehead and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

He didn't know how long they were like that, probably hours. But when he woke up to a loud thumping noise and someone shushing from one of the entrances, he grabbed Valentina bridle style up into his arms, coat and all, and hid in one of the shadowy exits, scanning his surroundings.

He couldn't see anyone yet. But he could hear them and sense their body heat. They were quite close to him and his 'girlfriend'. It was no doubt the Bat and that clumsy young sidekick of his, Robin.

He growled. They just had to ruin everything, didn't they?

He saw a quick movement from the very same entrance he'd heard the sound, and went rigid. Squinting his large yellow eyes to get a better look, his pupils contracting into thin vertical slits.

There was a flash of dark red, then black before both the Gotham vigilantes appeared, bat-o-rang and wingding in hand.

"Ya see him?" The kid hero asked his superior.

"No. Not yet. Stay sharp."

They both looked around carefully before closing in on the full sized mattress in the corner stained with Valentina's fresh blood, her jade-green pumps still lying down on the cold and wet tile ground.

"Uh, Batman?" Robin started, blue eyes wide.

"I know."

"But why-" He began.

"I don't know, Robin. Keep looking around."

Tim nodded, scanning the rest of his surroundings, both using Detective Vision to make their mission easier.

A minute later, Batman bent back down towards the mattress, taking a sample of the woman's blood before using tweezers from his belt to pick up one of her blonde hairs that had strayed and had stuck to the fabric.

"Found a blonde hair. Must be the woman's."

"Really?" Robin ran over to him, peering over his shoulder. Bruce nodded before slipping the evidence back into his belt. "Whatever's going on, there is a woman down here. She's in grave danger and we need to find her. Quick."

"On it." The little boy nodded. Scanning the rest of the traces of the woman's blood to try and find a blood trail.

"Uh, there's no trail." He stated quickly. "I don't know how or if she did, but maybe she's tied something around her wound(s) to stop the blood."

"With that much blood lost, she couldn't be very far."

"Yeah. That's true." The boy nodded. "Why do ya think she's down here? Everyone knows not to go into the sewers. Especially when Killer Croc's on the loose."

Batman sighed. "I know. And because he is loose and this is obviously his hideout, he's probably tracking her down, waiting for the chance to attack and eat her. We need to get to her before he does."

"Uh, how? There's no trail. I just told you tha-"

"I know. But we'll find a way. We always do. Besides. We have to."

Robin sighed again before nodding. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Lead the way, boss."

Batman shot a glare his way, scowling before taking one of Croc's scales he'd found and scanning it, trying to find a DNA trail. But before he could finish the scan, the three crocodiles that had thus far left them alone, started to attack.

Robin screamed out nervously, kicking his steel toed boot out at the female crocodile that was attacking him while Batman quickly lodged a stick he'd found on the ground, inside the male crocodile's mouth before swooping in to save Robin from the mother croc that was ultimately trying to protect the last of her young and her mate, snapping her jaws at their capes.

They blocked the rest of the large crocodile's attacks, using their blue glue grenade to stick their jaws together, leaving them defenseless. Once they were sure the animals couldn't attack, they snuck over to the wooden panel that the Detective Vision had highlighted as an opening and removed it.

"Looks like some objects are missing. There's also recent finger prints on the med kit."

"So the woman knew this panel was here? But how?"

"These aren't the mystery woman's prints." The Dark Knight stated, shocked. "Their Croc's."

"Uh, wait. What? Croc's? But Croc's blood isn't anywhere in here. So he's not injured."

"I know. That's what makes it odd."

"You don't think he helped the wo-"

"No. He wouldn't help anyone. He doesn't care for anything but himself. He's an animal. A criminal."

"But all evidence suggests that he-"

"No. There has to be another explanation. Keep looking around."

"K." Robin did as he was told and a moment later found a dark brown thread. "Hey, look at this!"

Batman looked and grabbed it, scanning it using his cowl. "Alfred. Look for any traces of Croc's DNA and the woman's DNA using this data from the Blood and Scale samples. Get back to me as soon as possible."

Soon the cowl's communication device crackled to life again and Alfred's british accent echoed on the other line with all the information he'd ever need about one measly little thread.

"Well?" Robin raised a black eyebrow from beneath his cowl in curiosity once they had stopped talking.

"It's a thread used to close the seams of heavy set coats. It's from one of the trench coat lines from the thrift shop: Mr. Gary's Used Threads, downtown. Both their DNA is fresh on the material."

"How fresh?"

"Alfred said from five to ten minutes old."

"Really! Then they can't be far! We've gotta go look!"

But Batman stopped Robin, grabbing his wrist as he turned around before he could go and run off on his own. "Because both of their DNA is fresh, Robin. That means he's already found her."

"Y-You mean she's dead?" His eyes saddened and his shoulders slumped.

"Highly doubt she isn't. But we'll still look just in case we find her alive."

Robin nodded. "Where do you want to start first? There's, like, thousands of tunnels in here."

The older vigilante looked around, knowing Robin had a point.

But they were saved from the hard work and confusion when Killer Croc appeared in front of them. (After hiding the woman in the tunnel from behind.)

"Looks like ya found me." He chuckled. "Now what? Ya gonna do your thing and use your little toys to capture me and to throw me in jail?"

"That's the plan." Batman stated, holding the bat-o-rang up high, ready to throw. "But first...Where's the woman?"

Waylon glared and snorted. "Woman? What woman?"

"The one that's running around injured in these sewers. That woman. I know you've got her."

"You think I got some woman down here with me? Ha! Wow. And I thought Joker was crazy!"

"Where is she, Croc?" Batman asked again, tone of voice stern.

Waylon's brow bone raised, faking shock. And his mouth parted open in 'surprise'. "Wait. What? You're serious? You actually think there's someone down here with me? And a woman? Really?! Wait a minute...Are you messin' with me!? No one messes with Croc!" He clenched his clawed fists in 'anger'.

Robin started to doubt their findings when Batman spoke up. "I'm always serious. You know that. Besides. All the evidence we've found suggests that you've already met her. So tell me. Is she dead? Did you kill her?"

"Who!? I don't know who you're talking about!"

"The woman, Croc! That's who!"

"I know that! But just _who_ is she!? Why would you think there'd be a woman down here, and with me of all people!?"

Batman pointed a finger to the jade-green pumps on the floor beside the mattress in the corner. "Those for one. And the blood for two. And last but not least, three. The blonde strand of hair we've found. The DNA is fresh. She was just here. And you were too. So, where is she, Croc? If you give her to me safe and sound we won't have to do this the hard way."

Croc sneered. "Who says I'd even give her back even if I did have her?" He smirked. "Especially when it's a free meal..."

Batman growled and took a small step forward. "So you admit to having her then?"

"Nah. I never said that."

"You implied it."

"So?"

"Just give her to me. She's of no use to you."

"Oh? Ya really think so?" He smiled. "My stomach thinks differently." He patted his scaly belly with a fake yet convincing belch.

Batman growled and grunted as he threw the bat-o-rang at Croc's head, knowing he'd miss. But, like he'd hoped, it made a good distraction. Croc, too focused on not getting hit by the projectile, let his eyes follow it, forgetting about the two hero's for the moment. That provided enough precious time for them to spring forward, tasering the large crocodile man. As Croc went down they used their blue glue grenade and incased his legs and feet in the goo, hardening the gunk in place so the criminal couldn't move. He cried out as he hit the hard ground, struggling as the two vigilantes cuffed his hands behind his back, and muzzled him.

"I'll kill you, Batman! I'll feast on your bones! I'll tear your body apart like paper! You will pay for this! I swear it!"

Croc's screams and threats echoed loudly throughout the sewers, vibrating off the walls and through the many tunnel entrances and exists.

Maybe a little too loudly.

During the commotion, Valentina woke up from the yells and screams of her 'boyfriend' Waylon Jones and found that she wasn't even on the mattress from before. Nor was he still there beside her. She started to panic. Looking around quickly and worriedly as she heard Croc scream again. She rushed through and out of the tunnel she was inside as quickly as her injured body would allow. Finally finding the opening back into their 'home'. Where she saw a man and a young boy dressed in a bat and a red acrobatics costume, interrogating Waylon, whom was tied up and laying on the floor. She gasped and ran out into the open, screaming. "What are you doing to Waylon!? Stop! He didn't do anything! W-Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?"

They both dropped their weapons and stared at her in a mixture of shock, confusion, and relief.

She ignored the looks they were giving her and rushed to Croc's side, untying the muzzle and throwing it down to the ground beside her. "I'll try to get you out, just hold on!" She moved onto his legs, trying to break the hardened, cement-like goo to free him, while Waylon watched her. Allowing a small smile to creep over his face as he realized how much she actually cared for him.

Yeah. Because of the lies he had told her. - He realized sadly.

She managed to crack open the glue, making the casing fall and crumble to the floor, moving to help Croc up off of his feet before the vigilantes realized they should try to intervene.

"Get away from him, lady! He's dangerous!" Robin screamed, trying to grab her. But she smacked his hand away, partly in fear, and partly in anger. "Leave me alone! Who are you and why are you here!?" She clung to Waylon's arm as soon as he was ok and up on his feet, laying her head against his shoulder.

Batman studied her and Croc's movements and moods, turning back to Robin, while still keeping an eye on the two.

"She-"

"Doesn't know." Robin finished with a nod. "But still. He's a freak. Why-"

Waylon instantly growled but Valentina stepped forward, insulted. "He is not a freak, y-you jerks! Just go away and leave us alone!"

They both raised their eyebrows, concealed behind their cowls. "Listen." Batman began. "I don't know who you are or why you're here with him. But you are obviously confused. He is dangerous. Please step back away from him and leave the rest to us. We promise to get you medical help. Everything's going to be fine."

"Everything is already fine. I was fine. Waylon was fine, until you came here! Who the hell are you! Are you criminals!" Her face went pale. "D-Do you kill people!? Are you here to kill us!? I-I don't want to die!"

While Valentina rambled on and on about her fears of the situation, Croc gathered up his strength and broke through the cuffs around his wrists, shattering the metal.

Valentina stopped screaming at the sight and stared at him in awe, hugging him around the waist afterwards.

Croc chuckled lightly, barely noticeable and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back and keeping her there.

Both Robin and Batman stared in shock at his uncharacteristic act of kindness and stared in confusion, wondering just what the hell was going on when Waylon finally spoke up again, smirking.

"Heh-Heh! Batman, Robin. Meet my _girlfriend_. Valentina."


	5. Kidnapped

**Author's Note: Most of the protectiveness and care from Croc towards Valentina is manipulation. So don't think the relationship is progressing too fast. It's not.**

_"G-Girlfriend?!"_ Robin stuttered, looking back at his partner, Batman, whom was just as shocked, or even more so. His body was frozen in place, and his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging completely open. He somehow managed to find his voice, questions racing around inside his head just begging to be answered.

_"Girlfriend?!"_ He asked, just as Robin had, looking at them both suspiciously.

Both Croc and his 'girlfriend' Valentina nodded, Croc being the first one to speak. "Yes. What? Is that so hard to believe?"

Robin scoffed. "Hard to believe!? Well, duh! You're one freakin' ugly son-of-a-"

Batman immediately threw his gloved hand up and over Robin's mouth before he could finish. "What Robin's trying to _say_ is: You're...Different. You're not human. and you're a cri-"

Croc's eyes widened and he interrupted Batman before he could say the word: "Criminal."

"Just because I'm different, doesn't mean I can't have someone to share my life with."

He had a point...

"But you're still a murd-"

Croc's eyes widened again, interrupting Batman a second time. "AND! Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I can't love one."

Valentina blushed as Batman raised an eyebrow. "You _love_ her?"

She interrupted before Waylon, who was nodding, could reply. "I don't know how long you've known Waylon. And I don't know where the hell you've been. But me and him have been together for almost five years! Of course we love each other!"

Croc grinned worriedly, hoping even Batman would buy the lie he'd fed to 'Valentina', considering he'd never even looked into Waylon's personal life, probably even assuming he had none. (Which was true.)

The Dark Knight took a careful step forward, ice blue eyes squinting as if he were looking into both Waylon and Valentina's souls. "You expect me to believe that you and that _animal_ have been together for _five_ _years_ without my knowledge of this alleged relationship? Nor the knowledge of who you even are?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's not impossible. Why do you care so much!? Who exactly are you?"

This time Robin took a step forward. "You really don't know who we are? H-How!? Everyone that lives in Gotham knows who we are!"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Well I don't. Sorry."

"Well for your _information_-" Robin began, glaring with his lip curled up in anger. "-We are The Dark Knight and The Boy Wonder, Batman and Robin! We are Gotham's heroes! That's why we're here. Because that _thing_ esca-"

Croc suddenly growled as loud as he could, throwing the metal pieces of his broken cuffs at the boy, hitting him in the face to stop him from talking.

"Enough talk! Leave! Now!" He yelled, getting into a fighting stance as Valentina still clung to him in fear.

"W-Waylon...If they're heroes then that means they won't hurt us."

"No. Being a hero means they won't kill us. There's a difference." He corrected, keeping a tight hold on her waist.

"But we haven't done anything. Why are they even here? Maybe we should just let them explain..."

"No! They aren't heroes! Don't believe a word they say! Batman and his little lackey over there ruined my life! I don't want to give them time to 'explain'. I don't care what they have to say!"

"But Way-"

"NO! They're here to hurt us, to hurt you. There going to try to take you away!" He clenched his fists and tightened his hold around her causing her to cry out. "They'll try to kill us." He lied and she bit her lip, and squirmed in his hold. "W-Waylon. You're hurting me."

Batman, upon noticing her distress and Croc's extreme change in mood, took another step forward, trying to think of a plan to separate them both to get the woman to safety, him to Blackgate, and to begin getting down to the mystery of their alleged relationship.

"W-Waylon, please! You're holding me too tight!" She screamed again, tugging at his arm around her, but he still wouldn't let go. He just kept his hold on her and continued to stare at his enemies.

"Robin...?" Batman whispered to the boy beside him.

"Yeah...?"

"Distract Croc. I'll get the girl. Then we can both finish this."

"On it." Robin nodded, switching places with his partner.

"Ha! Look over here you ugly, stupid, overgrown lizard! I bet you can't even beat little ole me!" Waylon growled, switching his attention to the little boy.

"What did you say, you little brat!?"

"I said: I bet you can't even beat little ole me! Heh! What are ya deaf too?! I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter."

Croc growled again, sneering. "I could beat you with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back, you sniveling little snot!"

Valentina's eyes widened. "Waylon. He's just a child!-" She began but he hissed in anger. "Shush, Valentina! He's not just a child! He'll hurt you! Do you want that!?"

She whimpered and shook her head no, doing as she was told. He turned and put her behind his back protectively. "I'm the only one you can trust. Got it? I'm the only one who can protect you. Don't believe their lies." She gulped, and couldn't help but to close her eyes, hoping to God he at least wouldn't kill the little boy.

Suddenly Valentina felt a pair of strong arms wrap back around her, but they weren't large or scaly like Waylon's. Or even familiar. She quickly opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight of Batman the alleged 'killer', picking her up into his arms and carrying her away. "AH! No! NO! Don't kill me, please! Let me go! Let me go! Help! Waylon Help!"

Killer Croc quickly whirled back around, eyes wide, looking for her location. His gaze finally stopping on Batman's running figure, her in his arms.

He growled, nostrils flaring as he looked from his 'girlfriend' Valentina to his enemy Robin, whom he finally had in his grasp, then back to Valentina again, making his decision.

He roared, dropping the boy that he had beat in the fight and had been going to eat, running full speed ahead towards them both, arms stretched out, reaching towards her and jaws snapping as he screamed. "Give her back!"

"Keep him from getting near me, Robin!" The vigilante yelled a final time before throwing two smoke bombs and knockout gas bombs behind his body towards Killer Croc causing the animal to go into a fit of coughs, sputtering for breath as he tried to stay awake and use his other senses to locate them.

"Waylon!" Valentina screamed again, panicking and punching The Dark Knight's back as he threw her over his shoulder. Batman turned a corner into another tunnel that led to the entrance he had used earlier to get inside Croc's lair and opened the manhole cover, jumping out while she still continued to scream and shriek, tears running down her face.

"WAYLON!"


End file.
